What A Girl Wants
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Magnolia Breeland is a force to be reckoned with. She will always find a way to get what she wants. And she wants Rose Hattenbarger. Coming Dec 2019


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie**

 **Pairings:**

 **Rose/Magnolia**

 **Title: What A Girl Wants**

* * *

 **Ch1**

Magnolia bit her lip and she could taste the blood but she didn't care. She was too busy looking at the scene in front of her.

She was wearing those damn shorts again. The dark blue ones that showed off her tan slender legs and hugged her adorable ass. It was an extremely hot day in Bluebell so she was wearing a red tank top and her long brown hair had been tied up into a messy bun, showing off her neck. It was driving her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to pull Rose Hattenbarger toward her and press a line of kisses down her neck and down her back. Magnolia Breeland bit her lip as she watched Rose laugh with her little sister Scarlett. Her eyes followed the girl's body downward as she bent down to pick up a wrench.

Wade teaching Rose how to fix cars was the best damm thing he ever did besides becoming her sister's best friend.

She had never been more grateful.

Magnolia shifted in her skirt and then straighten up, trying to relax. She was in public after all. Her eyes met her sister's and Scarlett gave her a big smile and waved her over. She bit back a groan and walked over to where they were.

She was hyper-aware of Rose's eyes on her.

* * *

Rose grinned when she saw Magnolia. The two of them had sort of put aside their difference a while back after she made Brick go home to spend time with his daughter.

Magnolia had thanked her with a blueberry muffin and hot chocolate. She had been surprised by the kind action but even more surprised at how much fun she had with Magnolia that day.

Since then, the two had begun spending some more time together. Sometimes she was still frosty toward her but Rose was starting to get the feeling that was Magnolia putting up a front. It was as if the older girl didn't want to get to close with her.

"Hey, Rose."

Magnolia flicked a blonde curl over her shoulder and tilted her head, a smile on her face. Rose took the time to admire the pink skirt she that stopped above her knee. It was the type of skirt only the blonde could pull off with a jean crop top. Rose's eyes flickered to her stomach when she saw a light flash there, but Magnolia crossed an arm over her stomach and Rose flushed red.

"Hi, Magnolia."

Magnolia hoped that Rose didn't see her blushing over the fact that the girl had been looking at her. She had worn the crop top for a reason but as Rose looked at the thin piece of skin visible, she felt self-conscious.

Scarlett threw her arms around her sister and Magnolia smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair. Rose smiled softly. It was sweet how the girl had taken to being a big sister.

"Rose is showing me how to fix a car."

"I can see that."

She ruffled the girl's ponytail and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Magnolia locked eyes with Rose and she bit her lip and before she could stop herself she leaned over and wipe away some grease on Rose's cheek.

It wasn't going away and she frowned stepping closer to Rose ignoring the alarm bells that went off in her head screaming too close, temptation.

She wiped her thumb on a nearby rag and then she licked her thumb and went back to wiping the grease away.

Rose had fallen silent, eyes wide, stunned trying to process what is going on.

She felt her cheeks flush and her heart began to pound and she wondered if Magnolia could hear it. She took a step back and backed into the car and Magnolia froze. She backed away.

"Sor-Sorry, you had grease."

She stumbled over the words and wouldn't meet her eyes. Magnolia's cheeks were red and Scarlett giggled.

"I have to go, help someone with something."

She hurried off.

* * *

Magnolia groaned to herself. She hadn't been able to get Rose out of her mind since the time she had saved her life back at the party where she had alcohol poisoning. She had always been jealous of Rose's long legs and of her long brown hair that fell into loose waves all on its own. But that night shifted everything into thinking that Rose wasn't that bad.

And then during the pageant, she had looked so pretty and they had shared a quick smile at how annoying her sister and Zoe Hart were being. Rose had been so embarrassed at the fact that they were having a screaming match for everyone to see and Magnolia saw the blush on her face and it hit her like a truck.

Rose Hattenbarger was really really pretty. Like so pretty it made her heart beat fast and her smile and she wanted to see Rose blush more.

The deal was sealed when she saw Rose laughing and smiling and having a good time clog dancing on stage. Then as they were going to announce the winner she had reached for Rose's hand to squeeze it. It was warm and Rose squeezed it back after they lost and they had smiled again shrugging and Magnolia felt her heart speed up when their eyes met. The realization and the butterflies scared her.

So she threw herself into dating Frederick. He saw safe, normal. Rose Hattenbarger was not safe, she was dangerous. She also threw herself into making sure no one knew that her feelings toward Rose.

But Frederick was smart. He could tell that she was not entirely into the relationship and the two had broken up. She had been a mess after that, going on dates with guys who treated her like shit. She threw herself into everything that wasn't Rose.

She started cheerleading and she loved it until Rose began dating Max, and then it became painful seeing the two of them together.

Then life fell apart. Wade cheated on Zoe and she went off to New York. Rose threw herself into her relationship until Max to the point that Magnolia went off the bender. She was skipping curfew, getting drunk, and simply being a brat until her father had enough and sent her to boarding school. That was her eyes were opened.

She met a girl, it had been fun kissing her. Being with her made her relax about the idea of being with a girl. But when the girl said that she wanted them to date she panicked and snuck out of the school to hook up with a random guy.

She woud never forget the hurt in Cassie's eyes and the word she said rang in her head.

"You are just scared. The idea that you could possibly be in love with girl scares you so much you rather run then accept the love given. You can run all you want Magnolia Breeland but it doesn't change the fact you are bisexual. "

With those words, she was sent home. It didn't take long for her to be sent somewhere else.

Then there were the other two boarding schools and it was great but then her daddy decided it was time for her to come back home for her senior year. But coming back to Bluebell and seeing Rose had made her heart beat faster.

When she had thrown her party last year, she had worked up the nerve to kiss Rose. She had figured that her father would never let her come home for her senior year so she didn't think she had anything to lose. Kissing her had been the best and the worst thing. All it did was fuel her. She wanted Rose then, and she still did now.

* * *

She wanted Rose Hattenbarger.

She wanted her in her bed, on her arm, in the seat next to her, in the pictures of her on her social media. She wanted to know what Rose tasted like sober and if she would fit into her side as perfect as she thought she would.

She knew that she should not chase after Rose, she should push the girl out of her mind, there was already enough going on in everyone's lives.

But she wanted Rose Hattenbarger and Magnolia Breeland always got what she wanted.

And she wanted Rose Hattenbarger so badly.

* * *

 **Not sure why but I can't shake the idea of these two lovely ladies together.**

 **Let's see how this goes.**

 **I'm really excited about this. I actually have like five chapters already written out and considering that I plan on ending this around 10-12 chapters, that is actually really exciting.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
